Superlove
by pokemonisthebest
Summary: Basically, May's a pop star and Drew loves her and somebody has to think up an ending in the competition! OBVIOUSLY contestshipping have I ever done anything else?
1. The story

**Me: xxDrewxXxMay4ever gave me this idea. It's gonna be a oneshot.**

**Drew: She doesn't own pokemon.**

**May: Start the story!**

Drew smiled at Hannah. She smiled back fondly. May almost cried; that's how much she loved him. Drew looked at her curiously, and May bent low over her painting, so as not to let him see the small blush that was creeping onto her face. Drew put his hand up, and said

"Miss, can I get a drink please?"

Miss Dale (stupid name, I know) said without looking up

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever."

Drew got up and blew into May's soft brown hair as he passed her. She rolled her eyes in lovesick amusement. They were friends, at least.

Ash, the boy who sat next to her, whispered

"Hey, didja hear? Drew's gonna give Hannah a gem heart!"

May looked at him quizzically

"How's he gonna do that, he's moving to New Zealand after school."

"He's gonna give it to her before he leaves!"

May's heart shattered. The shards stung her eyes so much that they swam with tears. Ash asked her, concerned

"You okay, May?"

May nodded, and put her hand up. Miss Dale said without looking up

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever."

May got up, and as she left the classroom, bumped into Drew coming back from his drink. The collision forced the tears out of her eyes, and they landed on the floor with a soft _splat. _Drew tried to ask her what was wrong, but she pushed past him with tears streaming down her cheeks. He stood there, staring at the spot where she was, in total confusion.

May reached the girls bathroom. This was the second worst day of her life. The first was when she was born. She fell to her knees and prayed for God to kill her then and there. She needed comfort. She needed help. She was drowning in a river and nobody was there to save her.

When she came back to the classroom, she had blocked all entrances to her heart. Nothing could hurt her now. Emotionally, at least.

Drew said goodbye to everyone in the class. He got to May.

"Well…bye."

May said monotonously (I love that word!)

"Whatever."

Drew looked taken aback. So did Ash.

"Don't you care that he's leaving?"

Ash asked. May turned her crystal-blue eyes toward him (this is NOT Advancedshipping)

"Not really. Why would I?"

Ash shrugged, and all of them went outside. Drew kicked May gently in the shin, expecting her to have their usual puppy-play-fight. May ignored him and walked home.

Five years later…

Mirabella (really May, but Hannah Montana isn't Miley's real name either) walked along the red carpet saying things like "Ew, no chance" or "No way!" to crazy male fans. When she got to a certain one she stopped.

"Drew?"

Hannah emerged behind him.

"And…uh…Hannah."

She added, her right hand instinctively reaching for her left arm.

"I…came from New Zealand to say hi to my penpal girlfriend and see you sing."

May smiled uncertainly, and walked on.

On stage…

Mirabella ran on stage.

"WHO'S YOUR FAVOURITE SUPERSTAR!?"

"YOU ARE!"

The crowd roared back at her. She grinned, and said to the audience

"Hey, tonight I would like to dedicate this song to somebody I've liked since I was ten. Light it up boys!"

Behind her, a huge picture of Drew's head in lights came up.

"I know you're watching this. I guess I left it too late."

She winked and blew a kiss, but there was sadness in her eyes. Then she started to sing.

_I wish I was in a fairytale_

_Where the good guys always win_

_And the bad guys always fail_

_I wish I could be the princess for once_

_And you'd be the prince, that'd be perfect 'coz…_

_I wish I was in a fairytale_

_Where there was always a happy ever after_

_Wish I lived in a fairytale_

_With laughs of joy and joyful laughter_

_I know I'll never be in a fairytale_

_It'd be just too good to be real_

_But sometimes my life's like a fairytale_

_At least, that's how I feel_

_I wish we were in a fairytale_

_You and me, the prince and princess_

_And you didn't love her, you loved me back_

_And I love you, I have to confess_

_Fairytale_

She finished, and fainted.

Later…

May woke up. She looked around, and Drew hurried over. Before she could say anything, he whispered

"You're right. Sometimes your life is like a fairytale."

And with that, he kissed her.

"Ahem." Doctor Bananas coughed. (LOL!)

"What happened?" May asked, confused.

"You fainted for an over burst of emotion in your heart."

Drew looked at her worriedly.

"How am I going to break up with Hannah?"

May smiled faintly.

"You won't."

Drew's eyes widened, realizing what she meant.

"But…you'll die if…"

She silenced him.

"I'll die knowing that my love is happy…"

And with that, she stopped breathing. Drew wept for days.

**Me: Whoa, hold it! What just happened? I didn't write that!**

**Drew: May, why do you have to be so noble?**

**Me: Yeah, I was planning a HAPPY ending!**

**May: Someone has to make your story tragic. Otherwise it's boring.**

**Drew: May! That's so mean!**

**Me: Wait a second, did I miss something here? May, you're acting like Drew, and vice versa. **

**Drew: OMG we've swapped personalities!**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, REWIND!**

**Zzzzwwwwzwwzwzwwzwz**

**Me: Drat, it didn't work! Guess I'll have to write another ending.**

And, in doing so, brought her back to life. They all lived happily ever after, just like in the song.

**May: That's so lame! **

**Drew: Yeah, try my one!**

Then Drew died due to a car accident, and they met in heaven and lived in harmony with bunny rabbits and candy floss.

**May: Like that one's better! Try this:**

But, when Drew was walking alone, super-powered ninjas attacked him! He killed them all with a dagger that was conveniently stuck in a tree, and the ninja's wives killed him with forks. Drew went to hell and May was in heaven, and because they were enemies they killed each other, and went into the torture chamber that angels and devils go to when they're killed in the afterlife.

**Me: They're both just as hopeless as mine! A****lright, I'm having a competition! Tell me the endings you made up and whoever wins will be in the last chapter/next chapter! If I like more than one, we'll have a vote!**


	2. The poll

instead of may fainting in the first place, and before she starts the song, she announces that an audience member gets to do a duet together and her and drew sings together and hannah dumps drew cause she fell in love with johnny depp(don't ask how)  
and drew and may live happily ever after

- SwiftstarOfTheSingingWind

"Please, May, I don't love her, I love you." Drew begged.  
"I'm sorry Drew, I have to do this for you to be happy." May said as she began to weep.  
"May, don't cry. Please, just stay with me, everything is going to be alright." Then he kissed her.  
"Maybe... just maybe... my life is a fairytale. Your the prince, Hannah's the witch, and I'm the damsel in distress."  
"You forgot the happy ending part." Drew said with a smug smile plastered on his face.  
"What do you-" asked May, moments before he pulled her into a passionate kiss, with everything he's been hiding for years.

- RedDragonRider16

Ok May gets to see her fans sinces this guy is flirting with may and kissed her drew kills himself and may is sad she gets so sad her heart is broken and she dies but they meet in hell andthen then they live happily ever after inhell

- drewxlover (anonymous)

A weird magical fairy heard his frantic sobbing.  
"Et vous adore la fille?" she asked (did I mention this fairy only speaks French?)  
"What are you saying?" hiccuped Drew. The fairy got fed up with him and killed him. He and May lived happily ever after in the afterlife. The End.

- k (anonymous)

May opened her eyes slowly as she started getting used to the light. She

looked around her and noticed there was nothing but white. "Is this

heaven?" she thought but her voice could be heard and it echoed around the

place. "Where am I?" she asked, this time out loud and it echoed just like

the first time. "What is this place? Am I dead?" 

"You're not dead. At least, not yet." Said a sweet and gentle voice.

"W-who are you?" May asked surprised not to mention a bit frightened.

"People call me by different names." Said the voice again and this time a

figure of a woman came walking towards her. "Death, Grim Reaper, Shinigami,

Angel of Death…call me whatever you'd like."

"Are going to-" 

"You have three choices," interrupted the woman. Her whole body and face

were cover by a white cape. "You could go to Heaven and live there but you

will forget everything and everyone in your human life." 

May gasped in surprise and not really sure she wanted that.

"You could dwell as a ghost in Earth to be close to those who are important

to you." She continued. "Or you could go back and change the one thing

that brought you here." 

"What brought me here?" May asked clearly confused.

"That guy," the woman said. "Drew. You are here because you weren't

able to tell him before. That day before he left, that's the day you have to

change…Of course, only if that is your choice. However, you won't be able

to remember anything of what happened, that is to say you're memories would

be the same one you had that day."  
May pondered over her words for a moment.

"So, what would it be?" the woman asked.

"I…I want to go back." May answered.

The woman smiled kindly. Everything turned black to May and the next thing

she knew she was in the bathroom. She washed her face and went back to the

classroom. She found Ash who was finally able to get May to tell him what was

going on.

Drew said goodbye to everyone in the class. He got to May.

"Well…bye."

May said monotonously "Whatever."

Drew looked taken aback. So did Ash.

"Don't you care that he's leaving?"

Ash asked. May turned her crystal-blue eyes toward him.

"Not really. Why would I?"

Ash shrugged, and all of them went outside. Drew kicked May gently in the

shin, expecting her to have their usual puppy-play-fight. May ignored him and

walked home.

"What"s wrong with May? Asked Drew to Ash.

"And people call me dense." Said Ash under his breath. "How could you

not know?"  
What are you talking about?" Drew asked confused.

"May loves you, you idiot!" Ash practically yelled at him.

"What?!" Drew said completely taken aback. "No, it couldn't be."  
Ash let out a frustrated sigh. "Believe what you want but what I told you,

it's true." He said before leaving also.

Drew stood there thinking and reflecting over Ash's words. Hannah came

towards Drew. "Drew," she started.

"Sorry, Hannah." Drew said as he left towards May's house and Hannah

dumbfounded.

"May! May!" Drew banged the door several times.

"What are you doing here Drew?" May asked surprised as she opened the

door.

"May!" Drew hugged her. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

May was completely startled and confused at his words and actions.

"Why didn't you say it? Why didn't you tell me you loved me?" He

asked.

May blushed furiously. "What?" she asked.

Drew kissed her there and then which made her even more confused.

"what about Hannah?" she asked after awhile.

"I was with her because she asked me to pretend to be her boyfriend.

We're only friends." Drew confessed as he reached for his pocket. "This

is for you," he handed May a small jewelry box.

May gasped when she opened it. It was the gem heart Ash had mentioned.

"I got it for you. I love you May." Drew whispered to her as he hugged

her again.

"Drew…" was all she managed to say as she started crying.

The end

**Me: So what do you guys think? It's your vote that matters!!!**

**May: Idiot.**

**Drew: You're mean. R&R! **

**Me: No flames!**


End file.
